


We're not supposed to be together

by acidbaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Angel Kim Taehyung | V, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Jeon Jungkook, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbaby/pseuds/acidbaby
Summary: Angels and Demons aren't allowed to fall in love with each other. Sure, they can be friends but they can never ever be in love with one another. If so, they will have to face terrible consequences.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 8





	1. Intro: angels and demons

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've wrote anything like this,, if it's bad. I'm sorry ;; I'm just trying to write out my feelings

Angels. 

They are pure spirits. They are the link between God and humans. They would protect and guide humans to ensure that they would make the correct decision and to go back up to Heaven when their time is up. They would perform their task that God has given them.

Demons.

They are the opposite of Angels. They would go whisper in humans ear, telling them to do things that's against their religion and morals. They would guide humans towards hell. Some demons would go as far as possess a human, making them suffer. They don't listen to God. They rebel against Him. 

The only thing that these two species have in common is that once they fall in love with each other, terrible things will happen. Sure, they could be friends but once they start to have feelings, it'll be over for them.

For the angel, their feathers will start to turn darker the more they are in love with the demon. The feathers will no longer be soft, it will be rough and prickly. In some cases, if the love is very strong, the feathers will shed which will cause the angel not being able to fly anymore. 

For the demon, they're horns will start to go softer the more they are in love with the angel. Even a slight touch can make it dent. Their claws will no longer be sharp, in some cases, it's their teeth. Besides that, said demon will also be coughing up feathers, it's soft but it will slowly fill up their lungs. 

No one knows what happens to the angel-demon couples. Maybe they died together somewhere? Maybe God is punishing them for what they have done? Or maybe they just simply disappeared into the void? Who knows.

It's time to meet Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook. 

Now, shall we?


	2. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's just hanging around. Oh! Is that Namjoon hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am simply trying :")

Usually, when angels aren't busy with their work, they would be seen playing around in Heaven with the others. However, this isn't the same for Taehyung.

This particular angel would travel around the world to see each country's culture and art. He would finish up his tasks first before hopping down to earth, whenever he goes down there, his eyes would be filled with curiosity. He absolutely love fine arts.

He would go into a museum and write tiny notes about the different art pieces he would see. This excited him so much, too bad there's no one who would follow him to go on his outings. Just like right now.

Taehyung quickly rushed down to one of his favourite Museum, featuring his favourite artists of all time : Van Gogh. No matter how far away he is from Amsterdam, he'll always come back to his favourite Museum. 

The moment the angel stepped foot into the place, he took out his own little notepad and began to write down notes that he find interesting. For example what medium the artist used and what is it about. He just simply adores it.

While going through different rooms and exhibition, he bumped into Namjoon, one of his closest friends. 

"Namjoon hyung!!" He shouted. 

Namjoon turned around and saw the angel and quickly flew towards him, giving him a big hug. 

"Tae!! It's been awhile since I've last saw you, how've you been?" Namjoon asked while hugging him tightly.

"I've been alright, nothing's changed." He replied as he hugged the other back 

"So, how's it been since you've been promoted to Guardian Angel? Is it hard? I've missed you so much!!" Taehyung rambled on before letting Namjoon go.

The latter than sighed, " I mean, it's kinda the same as before.." he began, "but it's just that I have to take care of one certain human for a while and it's just me taking care of him" He then bit his lips while looking down on the floor.

"I mean it's not that I hate it or anything, it's just that... It gets boring and I feel really lonely..I really miss seeing you and the boys around" he continued, his eyes gazing back to the other angel.

Taehyung ran his hand through Namjoon's hair, "Man.. I'm sorry about that hyung, I wish we could see each other more often.." He trailed off.

The older angel smiled sadly before speaking up, "Okay, okay, that's enough sadness. How's Hoseok and Jiminie? They doing alright?" 

"Oh, yeah!! I've heard that Hoseok hyung might get promoted but we're not sure to what yet. As for Jimin...nothing much has changed, he's still tiny and adorable" Taehyung replied.

Namjoon smiled, he loves his friends so much. Hearing about them makes him so happy. However, it makes him so sad as well. It's not his fault that it felt so long since he last hang out with them.

The two boys continue to chat and admire the artworks. They showed each other their favourite works, talk about Namjoon's current work, talk about the different places Taehyung has been to.

While talking, the ring that Namjoon was wearing began to glow. "Ah, duty calls." He sighed.

"That's fast.." Taehyung mumbled out, he didn't want Namjoon to go yet but oh well.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that kiddo" Namjoon began, "It was fun though. Who knows, maybe we'll see each other again soon" He continued before smiling, his dimples showing.

Taehyung chuckled and poked the dimples on the other's face. "Take care of yourself okay, hyung? I'll see you when I see you" he said.

"I will, tell the others I said hey and that I miss them a lot." Said Namjoon as he began to flap his wings. "Stay safe, Taehyung. See ya soon!!" And with that, Namjoon flew out of the place, leaving the other angel there alone.

"See you!!" The latter called out, hoping that his hyung can hear him.

He then let out a disappointed sigh, now he doesn't have the mood to stay at the museum anymore. The angel packed his items and flew back up to his home, the feeling of sadness filling up his heart. 

"Why is this so hard.."


	3. Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's spice things up a lil bit !

The door slammed open, hitting the wall in the process. Jeon Jungkook walked into the training room, he looked around and spotted one of his closest friend, Seokjin. He walked up to the demon who was busy running on the treadmill. Jungkook stood beside the equipment and watched him through the mirror.

"Jin, you done yet?" he asked while glancing up at him.

"First of all, call me hyung, second of all, I'm almost done" The older man replied, still very focused on his workout.

Jungkook groaned out loudly and pouted, trying to persuade Jin to get off of the treadmill. The latter simply ignored the younger demon, continuing with his workout, because of this, Jungkook wants to disturb Jin even more. 

"Hyuuuuuung, can we please leave already?" he groaned out in annoyance.

"Can't you be patient? I told you I'm almost done" Jin replied back while rolling his eyes.

The younger demon sat down at the bench beside him and folded his arms, sulking. Jin took a glance at him and shook his head slightly

10 minutes later, Jin finally turned the machine off and stopped running. He got off of the treadmill and grab his towel, wiping his sweat away as he told Jungkook that they can leave now. The other male stood up before walking out of the training room with Jin. 

Just like Angels, Demons have jobs to do as well. There are different types of demons, there's the ones who stay in hell and punish the sinners and there's the ones who would go down to Earth and test the human's faith by whispering sinful things into the ears. Besides working, they can also enjoy their own free time when they're done with it.

"Why are we meeting again?' Jin asked the other as he begin to flap his wings.

"It's been a while since we last had a session.." Jungkook began as he started flying as well.

"Can we practice fighting again?' he continued. When Jungkook first came to Hell, it was Jin who taught him the basics. Flying, fighting, how to punish the sinners and how to persuade humans to do nasty things. Even though it's been a thousand years since they first met, Jin is still there to help the other Demon out.

"Hm.. Why don't you try fighting against two people again? I can call Yoongi up, I'm sure he isn't busy" suggested Jin.

Jungkook agreed on that idea and the both of them continued to discuss on their training plan before calls Yoongi up via the ring they had on for communicating. Yoongi was hesitant at first but with a lot of begging from both Jin and Jungkook, he gave in told them to meet at the usual training area which is the forest. They all then agreed to meet in an hour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends im back heehoooooooooo


End file.
